You've changed me!
by great-piggy-bank
Summary: No curse, no magic, just real world, real problems. Two girls lost their faith in love. Only true love can save them now. One look will change everything. Stay tuned to see what will happen to our lovely SwanQueen. Enjoy! Rated T for now, but later will be M for sexy times. Please review!
1. Chapter 1-I see you

You've changed me!

Chapter 1-I see you

* * *

*I just want to tell you that this is mine first fanfic, so prease be gentle. Your reviews are more than welcome.

* * *

It was Saturday, around 2 PM. She woke up. Her head was pounding like someone hit her with a baseball bat. Something DID hit her, tequila did. Emma tried to open her eyes, but the sun was so bright and was actually hurting her. The blonde hissed while covering her eyes with a pillow she grabbed.

"I am never drinking again." she said with semi-loud voice and feeling dizzy.

She finally opened her eyes and started looking around room. "O, fuck!" was the only thing she said before her mother, adoptive mother, opened her bedroom door.

"Emma, baby, are you feeling better?" short-haired brunette asked her with worry in her voice while slowly and soundlessly started walking toward the blondes bed. "Does your head still hurt?"  
"Yeah…" the young blonde sat up and answered pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger and continued "What am I even doing here? Why am I here?" pulsing behind her eyes was horrible.  
"Well…" the brunette started sadly remembering the last nights happening "Ruby and Ashley practically dragged you here in the middle of the night. Actually, it was very early in the morning, about 5:30. Your father was up getting ready for work when the doorbell rang." cupping her daughters hand.

Then, the flashback started. Oh, no!

…

Music was loud in the club. The hot trio was sitting at the bar flirting with the bartender in the best night club in Boston. Tonight was the girls night out, a good relaxation after a hard day at work. Emma, Ruby and Ashley were three young women that just wanted to have some fun. They are best friends their whole life, they grew up together and went through tick and thin with each other.

Ruby was the tall brunette always ready to party. You could tell that just by looking at her. She wore really short mini skirt and sleeveless top that left almost nothing to imagination. Ashley was a cute little blonde, she was 23, just like the rest of the trio, but she was married with a child, so this was her only night in week that she isn't covered in food stains.

After dancing on the bar, grinding into the fronts of complete strangers, thirteenth round of tequila shots and who knows how many cocktails Ruby and Ashley agreed that Emma had enough fun for the night and that it's time to take her home before she starts stripping. They didn't want that to happen again.

The girls had to pull Emma out of the club, she was having a great time. She saw Jefferson in there and she wanted do hang out with hers best friends soon to be best man. But the girls knew better. Hanging out with drunk Emma usually involves sex. So they did what they had to do.

Emmas apartment was so far away and the two skinny girls couldn't carry the wasted blonde over there, so they decided to bring Emma to her parents house, which was only few blocks away. Their trip there was extremely hard because Emma was constantly trying to brush their hands away from her yelling "III caaan waaalk by myyyselfff! Lemme waaalk alooone!" But she couldn't, she tried but landed face forward straight on the cold and rough concrete.

When the trio got to the front door and before they rang the doorbell the drunk blonde warned "Watch out!" and she lost everything she had in her stomach in the bush nearby.

"Oh my god, is she OK?" was only thing the man who opened the front door asked before he went to wake up his lovely wife. The girls nodded at the question and held the girl in their arms.

Loving father picked up her blacked out daughter and placed her on the bed in the guest bedroom, while the brunette brought her cold glass of water and placed it on the bedside table. She kissed the blondes forehead and went back to her David looking at the intoxicated form on the bed. Like on cue, they both turned around and closed the bedroom door behind them.

…

"I'll be fine, mum. I just need a moment alone." said the blonde and hugged her beautiful mother.  
"All right sweetie, if you need anything, anything at all, just call me, OK?" the Mary Margaret said to her daughter and left the room. The dark-haired women leaned on the door and sighed in relaxation that her baby-girl was safe and sound and not under some bridge out on the streets.

After the door closed Emma sunk in the bed again and went back to sleep.

…

At the same time on the outer side of Boston one girl came home after her weakly get-together with her two best friends at the prestige restaurant. Regina Mills, beautiful brunette, was 26 year old graduate. She studied politics at one of the best colleges. Her life-long dream was to become first woman president of the United States of America. Very ambitious, don't you think?

"Hello Daddy." the beauty said as she walked toward her father and hugged him lovingly "Where is Mother, I haven't seen her since yesterday morning?" she continued.

She didn't mind not seeing her, even though she is her mother she doesn't feel like that. She is pushy and manipulative woman. Regina didn't like that kind of people even though her two best friends were exactly like her mother. Katherine and Maleficient, both titan blondes, selfish and twofaced brats. She hated their behavior, but still tried to suppress that emotion because she really believed that people can change.

"She went to our lake house for a weekend darling, she tried to tell you, but you were at the library studying." the father figure answered.  
"She could've call me if she really wanted me to know that." brunette snapped at her father and apologized when she saw her fathers changed face expression. Cora is probably with that bozo Sidney Glass, talking about "business" she thought, she thought to herself.  
"Don't say that, Regina, you know that your mother loves you." the man tried to calm his daughter down, but didn't succeed.  
The brunette shook her head letting her hair sway on its own accord due to movement of her head. She tried to shake her anger away and said to her father "I going to take a shower now, Daddy, and I need to go to the police department, I have an assignment to do." she placed a soft, loving kiss on her fathers cheek and turn to the stairs that led to the second floor, where her room was located.

…

Emma had her life pretty much sorted out. She was a police officer at the young age of 23, on her day off she would help out at the local homeless shelter. She had really great friends and family, but her love life sucked.

She always knew she was gay. She was constantly choosing wrong people in that department of her life. She would fall madly in love and end up heartbroken. Two years ago she was so head over heels in love with a girl that she was ready to leave her family, her friend and her job and runaway with her. Of course she ended up hurt so bad that she tried to kill herself.

…

She was sitting in the bathtub with a razor blade in her hand wanting to take the pain in her hart away. "Cʹmon, Emma, do ti. Don't do it. You need to do it, you will never survive next heartbreak. You need to live, Emma, everything will be OK. Just slid it, it's not that hard. Don't, Emma, think of your friends, what would they said, what would they do, how would they feel." everything was rushing through her mind. This time was definitely "To do it, or not to do it!". She dropped the blade down and started crying, burying her face in her opened palms.

…

She had two years to learn to stop falling in love so easily. She said to herself that she will not engage in any kind of emotional relationships until she is absolutely certain that she will not end up heartbroken. Just for the record, sex wasn't emotional connection between her and her partner, man or woman, so sex was really good stress reliever. Man, how hard could it be to find a good and polite girl to have decent relationship with.

It was around five in the beautiful summer Saturday afternoon when she arrived at the police station to pick some things she left there after leaving work yesterday. She walked to the station because one of the things she left in her locker were her yellow Beatle car keys. Her head was still pounding a little, due to amount of alcohol from last night, and her frowned face wasn't helping. The circles around her eyes were skillfully covered with the pair of knockoff Ray Ban sunglasses. She was one of those girls that didn't want to spend money on expensive clothes designed by famous people. She thought that there are a lot more things important then signed outfits.

She went straight to her locker which was on the second floor in the building while saying hellos to her coworkers putting a fake smile because she didn't have strength for real emotions. When she reached her locker and tried to grab her things she felt extremely dizzy and had to sit down just for a bit, to let it pass. Slowly massaging her temple she toned the dizziness down. Slowly standing up from the chair she reached in her locker and grabbed her keys, her t-shirt and backpack. Praying for dizziness not to come back she slowly made her way out of the changing room to the main floor.

…

After the long and relaxing shower and changing into the beautiful business suit she stood in front of full length mirror and gazed at herself. She was wearing the light purple silk button-up shirt with, of course, top two buttons unbuttoned, black knee-high pencil skirt that fitted perfectly onto the beauties body and black stilettos to match.

Her eyes watered when she remembered who bought her that shirt, her former lover, her ex-girlfriend Danielle. She tried to push her cry away, but she couldn't. She buried her face in her palms and started sobbing. She had never felt so betrayed in her life like that.

"No, you can't do this again, you have to be strong. You can't show your weakness, what kind of president shows their weakness." she thought and wiped her tears. She put her professional mask on and headed toward her black Mercedes.

She arrived at the station 10 minutes later and with her purse on her shoulder she started walking toward the door. When she walked in the building she tried to find Detective Graham in the crowd. She locked her eyes on the detective talking to an officer, but she could see something going toward her, it was too fast for her to react. She felt a hard thud on the right side of her body and her purse flew from her shoulder and fell to the floor.

…

Emma reached the main floor and waved Graham goodbye and shoved her hand in her red leather jackets pocket for car keys. She was distracted by the text message she got from Ruby. Texting her back and still walking forward, she forgot to look in front of her. She bumped into a person she never saw before.

She heard personal belongings flew through the air and fell on cold ceramic tiles, and automatically threw her hands forward trying to prevent the person she bumped into from falling. The brunette hissed due to impact and immediately felt someone's hands on her arms. She turned to see who hurt her. When blonde grabbed the girls arms her eyes flew to meet the brunettes.

Their looks met for the first time. Their eyes were locked for, what seemed like, hours even though only seconds passed. Emotions run silently through both oh their bodies. Emma moved forward.

* * *

*Stay tuned to see what will happen next to our SwanQueen!


	2. Chapter 2-Probably alone on the wedding

You've changed me!

Chapter 2- Probably alone on the wedding

* * *

Emma moved forward. With worried look on her face she asked beautiful brunette only inches away front her: "Are you OK?" The brunette nodded and tore away the gaze she was keeping on the blonde, still confused about happening just few moments ago.

When Emma realized that the gorgeous young women was balanced enough to stand on her own she removed her arms from the brunettes body and squatted down and started picking up things from the floor. Regina followed milliseconds later.  
"I am so sorry. I haven't seen you there." Emma started with awkward half smile on her face.  
"It's all right. I'm OK. You don't have to do that." Regina pointed to the personal belongings spread on the tiles and returned smile to the green-eyed blonde. They eyes met again.  
"Of course I have to, I'm the reason they aren't in tour purse, remember." Emma winked and picked up blood-red lipstick and handed it over to Regina.  
"Oh, well thank you, by the way." Regina was blushing, she didn't know why, but she felt her blood rushing through her body. She reached to take her lipstick from the blondes hand and they accidently bumped their fingers together making the lipstick to fall on the ground, again.  
"Oh, sorry, I'm such a clumsy person sometimes." Regina lied as she reached for the lipstick again.  
"No worries, I mean, I'm the one that bumped into you." Emma statement with a large smile spread over her face and her eyes wondered off on the brunettes perfect unbuttoned cleavage.  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't text while you walking." Regina gave her a toothy grin when she noticed the blonde's eyes on her breasts and stood up straightening imaginary wrinkles on her skirt tarring away the blondes gaze. Busted!  
"I promise I'll stop. Texting, I'll stop texting while walking." Emma said smiling and stood up as well. There was some awkward silence for a few moments that the women broke with grinning BYE.

Emma started walking toward the front door but couldn't help but turning her head around to check out the girl she bumped into minutes before.

"Wow, she is hot!" Emma mumbled to herself and hit the door with her left shoulder on her way out. She stopped for a second to regain her balance and reached her shoulder but then, without turning around and started exiting the building.

…

Regina started walking toward Graham who was watching the whole happening between the two gorgeous women.

Then she heard a thud and reflexly turned toward the sound. She was greeted with a sight of the blonde holding her left shoulder and walking out. She just had to look down on her lower back. "Dear God, she has some ass." she thought to herself while the blonde was leaving the station. With small grin she turned back to Graham and resumed walking to meet him.

"Hello, I am Regina Mills, I was sent here by university due to my assignment." Regina said with a smile to handsome brown-haired detective while shaking his hand.  
"Yes, I am quite aware of your presence. I received a phone call from university yesterday afternoon and confirmed your arrival." Graham said sweetly with his kind of Irish accent and continued "I see that you met officer Swan." detective smiled as he recognized a blush on brunettes cheeks.  
"Yes, we had quite a moment." Regina said while remembering those beautiful green eyes.  
"So, let's get to work, shall we?" Regina nodded with a smile and eying the station and Graham continued "I thought we could start Monday around 3, you would be with me for the rest of the afternoon patrolling the streets. I think that you should watch first hand how stuffs work around here."  
"I think that would be perfect, I've always wanted to drive in a patrol car." Regina stated and was seated in front of Graham's desk to fill out some paperwork.

…

The moment she stepped out of the building she dialed Ruby. She promised the beauty she'd just met that she wouldn't text while walking. She smirked at the thought of the brunette's perfect curves and firm breasts. The blonde glanced at the black Mercedes parked next to her Bug and her thoughts wondered away. "Wow, what a car! I bet it belongs to that brunette. So classy!"

"_Hello… Hello… Emma, are you there?_" the voice snapped her out in the real world. It was Ruby on the other side of the phone call.  
"Umm… Yeah… Sorry, I wondered off." Emma said still looking at the car "I wanted to talk to you."  
"_Well, we are talking right now. I texted you like 10 minutes ago, but I haven't got an answer._" Ruby stated calmly.  
"Yeah, I read the text, and I was texting you back, but I bumped into someone and I got distracted. Sorry!" Emma obviously didn't want to say that the woman she hit was probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She got into the car started the car and pulled out the parking lot.  
"_Oh, OK. You wanted to talk to me about… what?_" Ruby asked slightly raising her voice at the end of the sentence.  
"I just wanted to thank you and Ashley for last night. You know, for bringing me home." Emma said with slight embarrassment and continued "I promise that it will never happen again."  
"_Hey, it's cool. That's what friends are for, right? Anyway, I'm positive that you'd do the same._" Ruby stated while chewing her gum.  
"You know that I would." Emma said while stopping her car in front of her building "Call Ashley and tell her that I would like us to get together tomorrow for coffee. OK?"  
"_Yeah, sweetie, no problem. Bye._" Ruby ended the call as Emma opened her apartment door.

…

She was in the station for about half an hour, but she couldn't stop thinking about that blonde, green-eyed girl. "Officer Swan" she thought to herself while she was opening the house front door.

"Hello, Daddy, I'm home." she said before she could smell beautiful home cooked dinner sitting in the kitchen.  
"Why, hello, dear. I've been expecting you. Clarissa made a perfect dinner. Are you hungry?" the father asked while placing one soft kiss on his daughter's forehead.  
"Yes, Daddy, of course I am hungry, plus it smells delicious." Regina wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him lovingly.

Regina pulled away and went to the kitchen to grab dinner, but was distracted by mail standing on the kitchen counter. She took one white envelope and sat on a chair near the counter.

…

_Your love and friendship have  
helped us become who we are._

_Together with our parents,  
we invite you to share our joy  
and support our love,  
as we exchange vows and  
celebrate our marriage._

_Aurora Sleeper  
and  
August Booth_

_Sunday 13rd September at 2 o'clock  
Grand Central Hall, Boston_

_A celebration with dinner, drinks  
and dancing will follow._

…

"Wow, I can't believe he's actually doing this, and I have little more than month and a half to find me a date." Emma sighed as she finished reading wedding invitation received from her best friend since high school .

She was sophomore when she met August. He transferred in her school as a senior. She thought he was cool in all that biker outfit. He owned a Harley Davidson motorcycle, he was a loner. She thought he was weird but she liked it. She knew from the moment she met him that he will be in her life forever, and Aurora was great. She was sweet and loving, she was perfect for August.

She tore her look away from the small folded piece of paper to around the room. The apartment was big enough for two people to live in it. That's when Emma remembered she was staying alone tonight. Her roommate was away. God, she loved her roommate. She was so cool and open-minded girl. Jenny Mooling. Emma called her Mulan, because her last name sounded similar.  
Emma got up and took DVD that she rented two days ago. ""Bound" great lezzy movie" she thought and played it. There was some leftover pizza from yesterday for her to eat and beer in the fridge.  
"I should probably tidy this place up before Mulan comes back. This is disgusting." she thought while sitting on a couch and looking around the room. Ashley and Ruby were here last night and the three of them were getting ready for night out.  
The movie started.

…

Regina read the beautifully arranged wedding invitation from her really good friend. Aurora was so sweet, she was totally different from Katherine and Maleficient.

She was, how do you say, the girl next door, and felt really comfortable around the girl. She knew about this wedding long before this invitation. Aurora asked her to be one of the bridesmaids, which she, of course, accepted. She was really happy that Aurora found someone to spend the rest of her life with. August was a gentleman, he treated Aurora like a princess.

She wanted someone like that, someone who will treat her like a queen and not break her heart.  
"I can't believe that this is another wedding that I am going to go on alone." Regina sighed and started walking toward her room. She folded the invitation and put it on her night table. Picking up her book she sat on her bed and leaned her back against the headboard.

She started reading some romantic novel, something about true love.

…

Even though it was around 9 PM both of them fell asleep, and both of them had their very much vivid dreams.

* * *

*I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review so I can know how do you feel about this. Stayed tuned, there are going to be really cool dreams on the next chapter. I promise, SwanQueen moments are just around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3-Again

You've changed me!

Chapter 3-Again

* * *

Even though it was around 9 PM both of them fell asleep, and both of them had their very much vivid dreams.

…

_I was standing in front of the huge mirror, wearing beautiful simple white long dress, my hair was perfectly made in updo and decorated with hairpins. My make up was tasteful, just a simple mascara and red lipstick for a contrast to dress. This was it, this was my day. I've never felt like this I my entire life. My emotions were racing through the roof, I couldn't control my eyes from watering. _

_My dad came to me and said the sweetest thing "You look beautiful, dear." and he smiled me with truthful smile full of love and happiness. He took my hand and we started walking toward the backyard. _

_The garden was beautifully decorated, the white chairs were edited with soft pink roses and standing in rows facing the gazebo in front. There was an aisle for me to walk through. The gazebos decorations matched the other decorations, white and soft pink. As soon my father and I appeared in the garden, that's when the quartet started playing the wedding marsh. And then I saw her._

_She was staying at the end of the aisle facing the minister at the center of the gazebo. Her black tux was fitting perfectly on her, it hugged her body in most delicious kind of way. Her long blond locks were falling on her back and on her shoulders. I was overwhelmed, and with the most sincere smile on my face I started walking down the aisle. _

_My father gave me away after he planted the kiss on my cheek. I faced the minister once again and stood next to my future wife. She turned her head my way and looked straight to my eyes. I lost my self in those gorgeous green orbs. _

"_You look breathtaking" she whispered to me._

The brunette snapped up from her vivid dream and sat up on her bed. She was still confused from that dream she had.  
"What the hell had just happened?" she asked herself and looked at the book lying on the other side of the bed. "I am NEVER reading love novel AGAIN!" Regina stated and glanced at the clock, it was time for her to wake up, anyway.

…

_I was sitting on the steps on someone's house, it was weird, I was dressed as a biker. I had a big leather jacket, fair jeans and dark cowboy boots. My blonde hair was lifted in the messy bun. The tare on my right cheek hurt like a bitch. I held my head down while flipping piece of paper in my hands._

_I heard clicking of her heals on the pavement and stood up so I could look her in those beautiful dark brown eyes. She was gorgeous, she was wearing black knee-high dress with low cut cleavage. We were only inches apart when she stood in front of me._

"_Hey!" I said.  
"Hey!" she replied with the smirk on that breathtaking face.  
"So, how'd it go?" was my question, even though I knew the answer.  
"I'm here, aren't I" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_I reached my left arm and unlocked OUR new Chevrolet C-1500 with satisfied look on my face._

_She looked straight to my eyes and I said "What, I thought we might need a get-away car."  
"Hmm!" she hummed and curved her lip upward._

_When we sat in the car and before I started the car I asked her "You know what's the difference between me and you?"  
"No" she answered.  
"Me neither!" I stated and she smirked at me while moving closer. _

_We kissed. It was perfect._

"What the fuck!" the blonde jerked up from the couch she crashed the night before. The felt a thug in the place between her legs and blushed quickly. She ran her fingers through her messy golden locks and closed her eyes hard because of the sun shining through the window.

She stood up and started walking toward the bathroom.

…

Regina was having lunch with Aurora, one of her dearest friends at Giovanni's. They were sitting, enjoying their food and talking about upcoming events.

"So, the date is set. How do you feel?" the darker brunette asked with a wink and the tinkle in her eyes.  
"Well" Aurora replied nervously "You know that I can't lie to you. I am afraid, I really don't know that to do."  
"Oh, dear, you need to relax, everything will be just fine. Trust me, August is the perfect man for you." Regina tried to reassure nervous bride in front of her.  
"I know, Gina, I know. Two days ago I was shopping for the dress and I tried one out. That was when I realized that this is really happening. I am really getting married." the longer-haired brunette stated.  
"Of course you are, dear, and every will be perfect." Regina said with a smile "Now, describe me the dress you tried out."

Even though she asked she really didn't listen to Auroras answer. Her mind was on her dream from earlier that day. "Why am I thinking of her?" she thought to herself while her eyes stayed locked to her water glass. She could feel her cheeks turning red.

"Regina… Regina, is everything OK?" Aurora asked worriedly as she notices sudden change of color on her friends face.  
Regina snapped back to reality slightly embarrassed "Yes, I'm fine, just a little bit distracted, that's all."  
Aurora didn't believed for a second and shot her glance that asked "What is going on in your mind?"  
Regina knew what that look stood for and quickly started talking "I was just thinking that I am going to be alone at your wedding." she sighed the second her words left those perfect mouth.  
"You'll find someone, I know it." Aurora soothed her friend while grabbing her desert and started eating it.

…

Emma locked her bug and started walking across the street with Ruby by her side. They were meeting Ashley at the little coffee shop next to Giovanni's. She walked by the restaurants entrance and her eye caught the amazing black Mercedes parked in front of the restaurant.

The blonde immediately remembered her dream and started blushing. Ruby noticed the redness on Emma's cheeks but decided not to talk about it until she can get some backup from the friend waiting for them at the table in front of the café.

They ordered their hot beverages and Rudy sensed that it's the right time to ask Emma about her blushing earlier.

"Emma, I noticed that you were blushing when we walked by that black car. What's that all about?"  
"Really, oh, I want to know too." Ashley stated feeling exited "What's that all about?" she imitated Ruby's tone  
"Nothing." Emma answered looking away from the people sitting across the table.  
"Emma!" the girls said, slightly annoyed.  
"All right, all fight. I had a dream last night. OK?" Emma started blushing again.  
"What kind of dream?" Ashley tried to find about the source of Emma's redness.  
"I bet some kinky stuff on the back seat of a black Mercedes!" Ruby started with huge grin across her face and winked toward the taller blonde.  
"No, no, it's nothing sex involved." Emma stated with fake smile.  
"Not now it's not." Ruby teased, happy that she made her friend open up to them.  
"Ruby, come on." Ashley started looking at Ruby, turning her head to other blonde, she continued "Emma, please continue."  
Emma began "Yesterday afternoon, at the station, I bumped into some girl. We kind of shared a moment. Ya know, looks and stuff and I saw that exact same car in front of the building." Emma was even reader than before, but managed to continue "When I got home, I watched "Bound" and fell asleep on the couch and I had a dream about the last scene."  
"What scene? I don't know that movie." Ashley was feeling confused.  
"You'll see." Ruby cut the smaller blonde of, and concentrating on Emma "Continue!"  
"I was Corky and that girl was Valerie." she looked at Ruby, and then to Ashley.

…

Regina and Aurora were walking toward the darker woman's car. Regina noticed the yellow bug parked across the street "What kind of person would drive that _thing_?"  
"Gina, come on, not everybody has money." Aurora looked at the brunette with small smile. "Anyway, I had a really nice time today."  
"Yes, me too. I am so happy for you. I only hope I find someone like August." Regina said looking into Auroras eyes.  
"Yeah, only a girl." Aurora teased and kissed Regina on the cheek.

While Aurora was walking away in the direction of the café she turned around and said "Bye, Regina." and waved her. Regina waved at her and her eyes caught the blonde figure sitting with the cup of coffee in her hand.

She smiled a bit when their eyes locked.

…

Emma heard "Bye, Regina." and her head snapped against her will at the person that the goodbye was addressed to. She loved that name, she even thought to name her kid that. Regina and Henry.

Emma started grinning, because the name she loved belonged to the most beautiful women on earth. They were gazing at each other intensely. No one else existed beside two of them. Only them and their smiles that they were sending to each other.

Ruby and Ashley noticed that Emma was distracted with something, and turned their heads toward the source of the blonde's distraction. They saw Regina and the smile addressed to Emma. They turned toward each other and smiled slightly. They didn't saw Emma grinning so honestly since Jane.

…

The brunette was the one that broke the connection between them and climbed in the car, driving away slowly. The blonde smiled wider when she saw Regina getting into the car that she had swore that belonged to the brunette.

Emma then turned to her friends and saw them looking at her grinning from ear to ear.  
"What?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

* * *

*I really hope you like this one and I promise the fluff in just around the corner.  
Please review so I can know your emotions for this fic.


	4. Chapter 4-Really hard day

You've changed me!

Chapter 4-Really hard day

* * *

*I am really sorry for making you to wait for this chapter. I had a really week.

* * *

The blonde was sitting at her desk working, bored, because she had to finis some paperwork about some arrest. It was nearly 2 PM when she finally finished her work and her shift finally ended. She just wanted to go home, to eat something and to see Jenny, she haven't seen she roommate for days.

But, one more thing came across her mind. No, it never left her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about Regina, that beautiful woman, and those gorgeous dark eyes.

The blonde walked out the building, entered the car and drove away to pick up groceries thinking about the smile she received from the brunette beauty.

Regina walked in the station only minutes after the blonde's departure. When she met handsome detective, she looked around the building trying to figure out which desk belonged to officer Swan.  
"Miss Mills, are you ready for your first patrol?" Graham asked trying to look at the brunettes eyes locked on the desk that had those knockoff Ray Ban sunglasses. The same one that the blonde beauty wore when they bumped into each other. She thought of those green eyes looking at her yesterday.  
"Oh, yes. But please, call me Regina." Regina stated with a smile.

…

Emma was unlocking her apartment door with her right hand while holding bags of groceries with left. She walked in her home and greeted Mulan.  
She hugged her roommate and said "It's so good to finally see you. How are you?"  
"I'm fine, but I'm starving. What's for lunch?" dark-haired woman teased trying to sneak a peek into the bag.  
"It's a surprise." the blonde stated and pulled inside the kitchen.

They were sitting at the kitchen table, eating chicken and talked about the vacation Mulan had with her long-term boyfriend Neal. They looked so cute together, and he was a really cool dude. Every time he came over, he would bring something for Emma, sometimes chocolates, sometimes car tires. She really likes him. If there is the slightest chance for Mulan and Neal to her married, she couldn't come to that wedding alone.

The girls were sitting on the couch, it was around 6PM. They were watching TV and talking about everything that came to their mind. They talked about weather in Canada, about texting while walking, and yes, Emma did mention bumping into Regina. She told her roommate that she can't get Regina out of her mind.  
"That's great, finally after so long you have a crush." Jenny said with the widest smile she could come up with.  
"Yeah, I am." the blonde started blushing, and tried to avoid any eye contact.

Her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up, and she wished she didn't. Her face went pale as soon she heard what happened. She felt vulnerable for the first time in a long time. She ran to grab her jacket and car keys.

"Emma, what's going on?" Mulan asked worriedly when she saw the blondes face after picking up the phone.

Emma couldn't speak at the moment, she just ran out with tears in her eyes.

…

They were sitting in the patrol car, driving around their section of the town and talking. They just finished their lunch break. Regina asked Graham about his work and the detective exam.  
"This is really honorable job. You get to protect people, and feel like a real hero. I always knew that I will be a cop." Graham said proudly.  
"Your parent must be really proud of you." Regina said seeing the slight shift of emotions o the man's face.  
"Actually, I don't know my parents." the detective stated with pain in his body, but continued "I was raised in a homeless shelter, the same one Emma is volunteering at."  
"Emma who?" Regina asked, slightly confused.  
"Offices Swan, the same person you bumped into the other day." Graham answered the brunettes question.  
"Oh, so her name is Emma Swan. I had no idea." Regina said trying to put her mask on, but couldn't help but smirk at the sound of the blondes name flowing out of her mouth.  
The detective was trained to read the peoples eyes and saw the twinkle in the brunette's dark ones "Yeah, she's quite something, don't you think?"  
"Um, I wouldn't know." Regina blushed so hard her cheeks were as red as her lipstick and looked down to her notepad.

Graham spotted something suspicious and unfamiliar. His instinct was to stop the car and go investigate. He saw the guy talking really rude to some girl and pulling her by her clothed. Regina stepped out of the car and walked to Graham, standing few steps behind him. The detective didn't heard the brunette stepping outside the car, otherwise he would said her to stay put.  
"You should probably stop doing that." the brave detective said with firm and strong voice before he looked to the girl.

Regina saw the guy with the baseball hat pulling the gun out and pointing at Graham's direction, but couldn't move, she couldn't even warn the detective, who was focusing his attention on the girl.

He heard a loud shot and everything went blank. The brunette started crying the moment she heard _BANG._ Regina succeeded in attempt to catch the falling detective while the gunman was running away. She placed Grahams head on her lap, trying to stop the bleeding from his lower abdomen with her left hand in time that her right hand was dialing the paramedics. The girl came to the pair, and Regina said to her to go to the station and say what she saw.

…

Emma came running into the hospital. All kinds of thoughts run through her mind. She was ushered into Grahams room, where he was resting from the surgery he had going on. He was watching TV when the blonde came in the room with tears in her eyes. She walked toward him.  
"Don't you dare do this kind of thing again." she snapped at poor patient but then she smiled.  
"Yeah, I won't." Graham stated with crooked smile that only he can pull off.  
"Well, you better not to, I lost three years of my life when I heard you got shot." the blonde teased her best coworker.  
"I promise, I would take care of myself from now on." the detective admitted, while looking deep into his friends eyes. He could see pain and unhappiness that the unlucky event caused.

Emma hugged Graham cautiously, she didn't want to hurt the guy.

She was sitting on the chair next to the bed Graham was lying on and they were talking about exactly what had happened. Graham describe entire event, and tried to describe the guy who attacked him.  
"No worries about that, the girl he was attacking came down to the station and informed them about the shooting. She described the guy completely, he is in jail." Emma said "Captain informed me when I was on my way here."  
"Great, god, I feel lucky right now." "Hey, I have something to ask you." the detective stated  
sincerely.  
"Yeah, bro, anything." Emma smiled at the guy lying next to her.  
"Listen, I'm not coming to work for at least a month. This was a wakeup call." Graham tried to look brave, but he was too weak to put on a mask. "I have a girl who I'm helping with her assignment. After what happened today, I can't just leave her with whomever. Right?" the detective said.  
"Yeah, of course, but where's this going? I don't understand." the officer asked but was feeling confused. He didn't say that the Regina was the girl was talking about.  
"I trust you completely, and I was wondering could you be her mentor? It's just for the rest of the weekdays." Graham was in pretty awkward situation. He was trying to set them up. He saw Regina's look and blush at the mentioning on Emma's name.  
"I don't know, I don't like additional responsibility. " Emma hesitated.  
"Come on, it'll be fun." the man pushed her.  
"OK, but just for you." Emma agreed, but still she was feeling against it.  
"Captain will inform you about everything you have to know about her." Graham stated.

Emma met Graham through August, long before she joined the force. They became really good friends in a very short time. He is one of the reasons why she became a cop.

They were watching TV for a while now, and Emma glanced at the clock. It was pretty late, and she should probably head home.  
"When you go on your vacation, please don't forget about August's wedding, your one of his best men." she smiled and went outside.

Graham laughed and fell back on his pillow. He had to get some sleep.

…

Regina went home after Graham left surgery. She couldn't see him because she is no relative and she doesn't work in the police force.  
"Dear, hello." the father welcomed his daughter with a kiss onto her forehead "How was your day?" he asked.  
"Hi, Daddy. Not good, actually." the brunette sat next to him in the living room started "The detective got shot in front of my eyes. He's good now, though." Regina felt like she will be traumatized for the rest of her life. This was really stressed for her. She was sad about Graham, she really liked him. She thought that they can be friends.  
Henry hugged his daughter just so he could be sure she is really all right. "How? What happened? Are you hurt?" he was worried sick. His face was the picture of love toward his little princess.  
"No, Daddy, I'm fine, really." the brunette reassured her father "The man just pulled the gun at him." she remembered the event earlier.  
"What happened to the shooter?" Henry asked, thinking that the detective deserves justice.  
"I don't know, but I'll sure find out tomorrow." Regina answered honestly, she was more than certain that she will go back tomorrow.  
"Do you really want to get back out there after what had happened?" the father asked, he was just worried about his daughters safety.  
"Yes, of course Daddy, I am no quitter. You should know better." the brunette smiled and kissed her father's cheek.  
"Yes, I am aware of that, dear." Henry Mills raised one brave woman "But, before you go, I just want to inform you that I am leaving tonight. I have a business trip I will be home Friday afternoon."  
"Thank you, Daddy, for telling me that." Regina stood up and went to her room.

The brunette wasn't happy about her father leaving her alone with her mother for the rest of the weekday. She didn't like the time they spend together alone. Someone is always yelling, and in the end Regina is the one that pulls the thicker end. Out of respect to her mother she doesn't want to do anything to her mother.

The brunette was stressed and annoyed about the day she had and decided that it would be the best for her to take a long and relaxing bubble bath.

…

Emma came home around 9 PM and saw Neal and Mulan sitting on the couch. She really didn't like being the third weal, but she couldn't be alone, she would probably think about Graham or Regina. Neal knew about the bump incident and decided to talk about that. Emma complied and told him everything that happened between her and Regina.

…

Regina sat on her bed after the bath and took the notepad to write down everything that had happened today. The assignment can not suffer because of unlucky events, but she couldn't stop thinking about Emma. She finally knew her full name. She knew that she worked with Graham and that there is really big chance for her to meet the beautiful blonde police officer. She was picturing them together at the station, looking at each other.

…

Both of them, Emma and Regina, went to sleep thinking about each other.

* * *

*In the next chapter our beloved SwanQueen will meet, for the first time. Stick around. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5-Officialy

You've changed me!

Chapter 5-Officialy

* * *

*I am so sorry for keeping you waiting, it was a mad house around here.

* * *

The brunette just finished the phone call she received from the Captain while she was on her way home from her morning classes. He told her that Detective Graham is doing well, and that he will go on a long vacation. Graham was pretty stressed about not knowing what happened to her when he got shot and asked Captain to inform her about his current state.

Regina felt the stone falling from her heart when she heard that the handsome detective will be just fine. The Captain reassured her that everything will be fine with him and her assignment.  
"_I also wanted to talk to you about you assignment._" the Captain started.  
"What about that?" the brunette asked curiously, stopping her black car on the red light just few blocks away from her house.  
"_You, if you're still up for it, can come today to the station. You could patrol throughout the city, but with another police office and collect your wanted material._" the man replied.  
"Yes, I think that that would be perfect." Regina smiled slightly, happy that she could finish her assignment. No, her happiness had nothing to do with the possibility of seeing officer Swan , not at all.  
"_Great, so, you come around 2PM, like yesterday, and I'll inform the officer who will be waiting for you._"  
"All right, I will be there, I just want to thank you about everything you've done for me." the girl said truthfully.  
"_No problem, everything for our future president. Right?_" the Captain joked, probably wanting to make her laugh.  
"Yes, all right, I'll see you then." Regina chuckled a little.  
"_Yeah, good day, Miss Mills. Come and meet me as soon as you arrive, and I'll show you where to go._"

Regina agreed and said goodbye to the mid-aged man and walked out of the car. It was around noon and she was starving. She saw Sidney's car before she went into the house. Her father left yesterday and her "beloved" mother already invited her "business partner". She walked in without saying anything. Grabbing something from the fridge, she went upstairs, to her room to get ready for the next day at "work".

While walking outside in her black slacks, blood-red silk shirt and black high-heels she saw secretly hoping that the new mystery officer would be, one and only Emma Swan.

…

The blonde was sitting at her desk, playing minesweeper. She loved that kind of thinking games, she found them extremely relaxing. Her legs were on the far end of the desk, and she was waiting for certain college graduate, the person she had to take care of for the rest of the week. Little that she knew that this week would be the week that turned her life around.

She missed Regina walking into the Captains office but she sensed the sudden shift of energy through the whole room. She was completely focused on the computer screen.

As they stood in front of his office, he pointed his finger in front of the blonde's desk and told the brunette that Emma Swan was the best, and that she would keep her safe at any cost.

The moment she laid her eyes on the blonde form staring into the screen she couldn't help but smile, her wish came true. The familiar heat started rising in her body. She remembered the last time she felt like this. It was the time she when she was in the relationship with Danielle, until her partner decided to fuck up last four years of her life just because she couldn't suppress her craving for sex. Yes, Danielle cheated on Regina with none other than Auroras ex boyfriend, Killian Jones.

She tossed the dark thoughts away and with the most perfect toothy grin she started walking toward the gorgeous blonde police officer who was wearing that tasteless red-leather jacket which fitted her perfectly, even though it was the middle of summer.

Emma was focused on the game, but she could see some red form moving her way, so she looked up, not knowing who could it be. Once again the green eyes met the dark ones with some kind of unbreakable connection. Emma lost herself in those beautiful brown orbs. The blonde smiled as she, not so gracefully, put her legs down and stood up to be at the beauty's eye level.

The brunette was the first that broke connection. Her cheeks were as hot as the sun on the hot summer noon and her gaze went unwillingly over the blonde's body.

Returning her eyes on the green ones she started "I was sent here by the Captain himself."  
"Wait, you are the person who is going to follow me around all afternoon for a week." Emma asked slightly taken aback from the position her destiny put her in.  
"Yes, but not quite like. I am not supposed to follow you around, you see. You are supposed to show me how do you do your job. " Regina explained, really trying not to seem annoying.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't find the difference." the blonde felt stupid, but her smile never leaving her face, and her eyes still locked with Regina's.  
"All right, I will try to simplify it to you. Me following you around means that you walk and I walk behind you not saying a thing, but you showing me how do you do your job means the mutual conversation between two of us as you actually show me how do your job." Regina felt relieved after seeing the blondes smile still painted across her face.  
"Right." the slightly taller woman blushed but continued "Anyway, I don't think we met properly, even though we saw each other almost every day since the bumping incident."  
"Yes, but I know your name, Emma Swan." the brunette stated.  
"And, I know your name, Regina Mills." the blonde said, while stretching her arm in front so she could shook the brunettes hand.

When the two skins touched it felt like the thunder struck them. The heat started rising and both of them started blushing immediately. They both felt hot and really light-headed.  
"So…" the dark-haired lady started.  
"Sooo…" the blonde continued, still holding Regina's hand.  
"Maybe we should get going." Regina suggested smiling.  
"Year… Right… We should. Right this way Miss Mills." Emma was snapped back to reality, and pointed to the front door of the building with the huge grin across her face.  
They started walking toward the door and the brunette stated "Please, call me Regina.

…

"You can't be serious. Me, in that car?" Regina said, her voice slightly higher than before. She pointed at the yellow bug as she saw Emma unlocking it.  
"Well, I am not allowed a patrol car since the incident I had few years ago, so…" the blonde started talking. She opened the door for Regina, trying to be a gentleman, actually a gentlewoman.  
"All right, fine, I think I can manage four afternoons in that _thing_." Regina shook her head and climbed into the car, taken aback by the younger woman's actions. The grin she had on her face never left her, and the blonde had the same one.

…

"We should get a cup of coffee, what do you think?" Emma suggested turning her head toward the dark beauty while they were sitting in the parked bug in front of the Starbucks.  
"I would like that very much. Black with sugar." Regina smiled, she really liked Emma's manners, she was so polite, and always trying to make Regina less uncomfortable.  
"Great, I'll be right back." the blonde exited the car with, probably flirtatious, wink addressed to Regina.

Regina sat alone in the car, thinking about the time she spent with the officer. They drove through half of city, and talked about everything that came to their mind. It was easy to open up to Emma, she felt really comfortable with that gorgeous girl. She found out about Emma's volunteer work from Graham and they talked about that too. Regina really didn't want to admit to herself that she is very likely falling for Emma.

…

While she was waiting to be served, she was thinking about the girl who was waiting her in the car. She really likes Regina, and she hopes that after this week finishes there could be great friendship between them. Hell, she wants more than friendship, but she thinks she not ready for that now.

She finally ordered their coffee and decided to surprise the brunette, she bought two chocolate cupcakes, for dessert.

…

"Wow, the crowd was a bitch." said Emma, closing the car door.  
"Miss Swan, language, please." Regina begged, she really didn't like cursing.  
"Hey, if I have to call you Regina, you have to call me Emma, OK?" Emma smiled and winked again.  
"All right, Emma" the brunette returned the smile, and looked her straight to her eyes.  
"Here's your coffee." the blonde offered the bag with both coffees trying to hide her blush from Regina.  
"Which one?" the older woman asked looking into the bag.  
"Whichever, they're both the same." Emma said, Regina turned to face the blonde and with the coffee cup in her hand asked herself if the blonde bought the same coffee for both of them because they both like those, because she wanted Regina and her to have something in common, or she was just lazy to order two different coffees "Look, I bought you a cupcake. I hope you like chocolate." the blonde gave her one.  
"Thank you, but you didn't have to. And, no, I don't like chocolate, I absolutely adore it." Regina answered to the gesture with the most perfect smile Emma has ever seen.  
"Me too. Wow, coffee, now chocolate. You and I have a lot in common." Emma stated with the matching smirk across her face.  
"Yes, it seems that we do." the brunette said.

They eyes were locked for few beats excluding everything beside them.

Emma was the one who broke the gaze as Emma started the car and they went to the last drive around couple of blocks.

"So, I was wondering, how did you know my name?" the brunette asked, out of the blue.  
"Well, I googled you." Emma joked "I'm kidding. Sunday, when you got in your car, I recognized Aurora and I asked her to join me and my friends at the café. I did some snooping around." the blonde smiled.  
"How do you know Aurora?" Regina asked, really wondering how.  
"She is my best friends fiancé." Emma stated, not really focusing her attention on how Regina knew Aurora.  
"Hold on, you're person August was trying to set me up with few months ago? His best girl friend Ems?" Regina was shocked. She suddenly remembered Augusts constantly pushing her to meet his best friend.  
"You're Gina, the future president of USA? "Regina nodded "He tried to set me up with you?" the brunette repeated "If I knew it was you, I would have definitely said yes." the blonde tried to be charming.  
"Same right here." Regina smiled and again looked into those green orbs.  
"Well, I'm glad I've met you, Gina. And please, don't call me Ems, please." Emma broke the eye contact, focusing on the road.  
"Don't you worry, I won't, and I am really glad that I've met you too, Emma." Regina stated.

Both of them started blushing rapidly. None one of the women wanted to admit the reason of the blushing.

Emma looked at the figure on the pavement and immediately knew who she is. Ruby, but she did something with her hair. Ruby was done with her work at her grandmothers diner.  
"Hey, that's my friend Ruby, she just finished her shift. Is it OK if we drive her home." Emma asked politely.  
"Yes, I mean, this is yours death-trap car." the brunette teased with the smile on her face.

Emma honked the horn and the tall redhead jumped turning her gaze toward the yellow car.  
"Care for a ride home?" Emma asked leaning over Regina to talk to Ruby through the opened window. Regina felt slightly uncomfortable, but she could smell the blondes perfume which she loved and made her light-headed.  
"No, I'm OK, I could use a walk home." Ruby said, she didn't want to bother the hopefully new couple.  
"Oh, come on, get in." the blonde said.

Regina reached for the door to open it, but the blonde stopped her. "No, you just sit here."  
"Ruby, come around." Emma stepped out of the car and lifted her seat so the tall redhead could sit in the back.

The engine started, and the car pulled away.  
"Hey, I like what you did to your hair. It's for Roger, right?" Emma asked. Roger was Ruby's boyfriend for the last three months.  
"Yeah, I want to surprise him." Ruby smiled and looked to Regina, who was silent and looking at the road.  
"Oh, right, Ruby, this is Regina. Regina, this is Ruby. Ruby is my friend whole my life, and Regina is the student who I'm showing how do I do my job." Regina looked to Emma and smiled because the blonde remembered the conversation they had earlier about what they are doing. Emma returned the smile and winked to Regina which made the brunette to blush, which made Emma to blush. There is a whole lot of blushing around here.  
Ruby felt awkward so she decided to cut the silence "So… What you're doing?" the redhead sounded just like Isabella from that cartoon "Phineas and Ferb".

* * *

*Thanks for the reviews, I love them. It makes me happy that you like this story. They met, huh? There is plenty more of that there that come from. Stay tuned. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6-Girl crush

You've changed me!

Chapter 6-Girl crush

* * *

*I am so sorry about keeping you waiting, my internet was down for couple of days.

I got the question about where am I going with this story. I am shooting for the happy ending, probably a wedding, but the main thing is the week they spend together. After that week there is going to be some problems with Cora, some sexy times and definitely happy ending.  
If you have any questions or any suggestions please let me know.

* * *

Ruby felt awkward so she decided to cut the silence "So… What you're doing?" the redhead sounded just like Isabella from that cartoon "Phineas and Ferb".  
"Nothing much, just cruising around. Showing this young lady here what is like to be a cop." Emma answered, looking at the brunette, but quickly focusing her gaze on the road.  
"That's great." Ruby stated "So, Regina, how old are you?"  
"I'm 26. You?" Regina answered, Ruby was really likeable.  
"23. Emma and I are the same age. My ex girlfriend is 26, maybe you know her. Belle Peters." the redhead said, not thinking that she just met Regina and already told her something personal.  
"I believe I don't, I'm sorry." Regina found out that Emma is gay and Ruby is bisexual. This was very fun day.  
"It's OK, I just thought you might know her. So, how was your day today?" Ruby asked politely.  
"Fun, we had lunch at "Granny's" but you weren't there. Where were you?" Emma was curious.  
"I went to library, to bring Belle her lunch." the redhead looked into the rearview mirror knowing that Emma would look at her with some weird look on her face.  
"You still talk to her?" Regina was confused. She knew that she couldn't even see Danielle, let alone talk to her.  
"Yeah, our brake up was mutual, and we remained friends. Actually, it wasn't a brake up, it was something like separation. We still see each other almost every day, we just sleep with other people." Ruby said, looking at the brunettes reaction.  
"Oh, I can't be friends with my ex's." Regina said, still focused on the roar.  
"Neither can Emma." Ruby stated, deserving another strange look from Emma.  
"Of course I can't. How can you be friends with someone who fucked you over?" Emma, finally, decided to say something.  
"Yes, exactly. That's my point, if you broke up with someone because it didn't work out, why-" the brunette started talking looking at the blonde.  
"Yeah, but Belle and I didn't broke up because it didn't work out, we broke up because… because… Why did we broke up?" Ruby cut Regina off, trying to remember why they broke up.  
"I really don't know, you two were together for almost 4 years and none of us know what happened." the officer stated referring to their friends.  
"Maybe we just needed someone else." the waitress wasn't convinced with the reason.  
"When did two of you broke up?" Regina asked, trying to understand the redheads problem.  
"About half a year ago." said Ruby.  
"And you already in relationship with someone?" Regina was taken aback with Ruby's speed of getting involved with someone emotionally.  
"Yeah, our Ruby here can't stay alone for long." Emma chimed in, trying to be a part of this conversation still looking on the road.  
"I am single for almost two years." Regina said focusing on the road. Emma snapped her head toward the brunette, with you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look on her face.  
"What? Why? Please tell me that you had sex for the last two years." Ruby was shocked.  
"Well…" Regina started, but Emma stopped her.  
"Ruby, that's inappropriate. Come on!" Emma tried to calm Ruby down looking into the rearview mirror.  
"No, it's OK. No actions in that region."Regina said with the smile on her face turning to face the redhead completely.  
"Wow, I really can't go without sex and I know that Emma is with me on this one. Right Em?" Ruby teased Emma.  
"No. I mean yes. I mean, I don't know. Sex without emotions is pretty good for blowing off some steam." Emma felt really awkward, she started blushing and avoiding to look Regina, but failed.  
"I really don't believe in sex without emotions. You aren't in a relationship?" Regina asked Emma, secretly felling really happy.  
"Yeah, I'm single for almost two years too." the blonde couldn't stop looking at the brunette.  
"I didn't know, I really thought that you have someone." Regina smiled.  
"I got burned, and I decided to take a break after what happened." Emma smiled cowardly and Regina repeated completely shutting out the person sitting behind them.  
"Regina, why are you single? It's not because people don't want you. Hell, if I was single and saw you in a bar, I would definitely make a move on you." Ruby felt neglected and decided to compliment the brunette. She really likes Regina, even though they spent only 10 minutes together.  
"Thank you Ruby, I appreciate it. I also got burned." the brunette replied smiling, feeling really good.  
"Here we are." Emma said, pulling over in front of the Ruby's apartment.  
"Yeah, this is my stop. Bye guys, see ya." the redhead said sliding out of the car.  
"Bye, Ruby, it was nice to meet you." Regina yelled to Ruby waving.

…

The pair was standing in front of Regina's house. The bug was parked on the huge driveway and Emma was leaning against it with her hands in her front pockets, Regina was standing in front of the blonde, definitely in her personal space but not enough close to make them uncomfortable. They stood there for about half an hour talking about the day.  
"Would you like to tell me why are you forbidden to drive a patrol car? Don't think that I forgot about you telling me about an incident." Regina teased and with a smirk on her face she watched the blonde.  
"I'm a pretty tense person." Emma smiled as she saw the brunette raising her eyebrow in that no-shit kind of way "I'm just gonna say that there was a lot of car chasing and a lot of money spent on fixing police cars after they went through my hands."  
"Are you saying that you don't know how to drive well? Because I saw you, and you-" the brunette was cut off.  
"I know how to drive! I just have tendency to stop the car I chase with the car I drive." the blonde folded her arms across her chest.  
"Oh, that's OK, I guess." Regina replied, her eyes following the blondes motions.  
"Listen, now, that I know where you live, how about that from now on, I pick you up every day for the rest of the week? So you don't have to come all the way to the station." Emma asked trying not to look like a stalker.  
"I don't know, I really don't want to be any burden." the brunette now felt a little uncomfortable but was surprised by the gesture.  
"Hey, it's fine, you aren't a burden, it would be my pleasure." the blonde stated. The thought of different kind of pleasure that came on mind made her blush.  
"All right, thank you. I should really go inside, it's getting pretty late and I have classes in the morning." Regina really didn't want to go inside, she wanted to be with Emma, but she was feeling weird.  
"Yeah, no problem. So, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll let you know when to come out." Emma said with a wide smile across her face while sitting in her car and pulling away. You could see the disappointment on her face which made Regina even more sad that she was.

…

It was around 8 PM when she opened the apartment door. The blonde could smell delicious home-made lasagna, but she couldn't think about food right now, all she could think about is that beautiful brunette.  
"Hi!" Emma said to her roommate before she walked to room.  
"Hi, how-" Jenny was dumbfounded. That reaction didn't seem like Emma.

Jenny turned her attention back to TV after Emma walked out her bedroom and went to the bathroom in her red boy shorts on and her white tank top in her arms across her breasts.

She jumped in the shower and turned cold water. The brunettes smile was running through her mind, those dark eyes were looking at hers so intensely. Emma was standing under the shower cap and letting the water to wash away her thoughts, but failed. She can't be falling for her. She just learned how to shut her emotions down but Regina managed to get under her skin.

…

Closing the door behind her she started walking toward the kitchen. She didn't bother saying she's home because beside her only her mother was in the building, and she really didn't want to talk to her.  
"Regina, dear, I would like to talk to you." she heard the voice coming from the living room.  
The brunettes face was hurting from the smiling this afternoon, but when she heard that voice she put the mask on "I'll be right there, Mother." Regina's voice dripped with poison. She knew what her mother wanted to talk about.

Cora never liked her daughter's love life. Truth to be told, she hated Regina being gay. If it has to be a woman, it better be some classy lady from wealthy family. Danielle's parent were rich, kind of royalty here in Boston, so Cora was devastated when she heard that Regina broke up with her over something silly like fidelity.

The only thing she liked about Regina is that she is strong enough to succeed without a man, on her own.

Before Regina walked into the house, Cora was standing by the window and spying the pair on the driveway. She could see her daughters smile, her lingering looks toward the blonde and that made her furious. "What does she see in that woman?" she thought to herself and sat on the chair when she saw Regina coming inside.

"What do you want to talk about?" Regina stood in front of her mother who was sitting.  
"About your relationship with that blonde woman you were talking to outside." Cora said, calm but you could see anger in her eyes.  
"There is no relationship between us. She is only a police officer who I patrol with." the young brunette said. She hoped that that was truth, she wanted more from Emma, but her mask was bulletproof, but voice, not so much.  
"Don't lie to me, Regina, I saw you out there." Cora was little annoyed, she could sense a lie from her daughters voice.  
"I don't see why are you so interested in my love life, when you have no intentions of controlling yours. I will date whoever I want to date." Regina snapped. She knew about her mother's affair with Sidney, but she couldn't break her father's heart.  
"Do NOT talk to me that way, Regina. I am warning you." Cora stood up facing her daughter completely.  
"I don't want to talk to you anyway, but I have to." the brunette took her stand and narrowed her eyes.  
"I warned you." the mother said through her teeth and stepped toward the daughter but still keeping the distance.  
"What are you going to do to me? Rip my heart out so I can't love anymore." Regina snapped and with movements emphasized her sentence and move closer to her mother.  
"You have no idea what I am capable of, Regina." Cora said as Regina passed beside her toward the staircase "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you. I am your mother."  
"Maybe, but it certainly doesn't feel like it." the brunette replied over her shoulder, her voice as cold as ice.

Regina was sitting on her bed e-mailing with her father when her phone buzzed. She got a text message.  
…

_Hello, there my dear friend. You are summoned to Aurora's baccalaureate party. The reason of the party being so early is that our bride will be busy to do this closer to her wedding day.  
The gathering will happen tomorrow night at 9 PM at "Garry's". We hope you will make the crowd bigger with your presence even though it will be the middle of the week._

…

"Yes, I'll be there. Ruby, I was just wondering why is the party in the strip club?" Emma recognized the number and texted back.  
"_Aurora wanted it. She thinks that it will be fun._" Ruby texted back with the smiley face, her trademark.  
"Who else is invited?" Emma was curious.  
"_I sent the group text. I just got the list with the bunch of people and their phone numbers. Hey, Regina will be there, she just accepted the invite. I can hook you up with her phone number._" Ruby replied with the devil emoticon.  
"Well that's great. I'm glad about that, but I already have her number." Emma smiled at her own text with the tongue-sticking smiley face.  
"_Picking me up tomorrow?_" Ruby asked.  
"Yeah, sure. Ashley?" Emma asked about her even though she knew that she will be busy with the baby.  
"_No, the baby thing._"  
"Cool, be ready at 8:50!" Emma texted back.

She finished some chick flick Mulan started watching and after that she went to bed, but the whole time she thought of Regina. She was definitely having the school girl crush.

* * *

*I just wanted to thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming. The next chapter will be in the strip club, that is all I can say. :)


	7. Chapter 7-Strip-club

You've changed me!

Chapter 7-Strip-club

* * *

*I am so sorry about delaying this upload so much, and really hope you like it.

* * *

The blonde just finisher her late breakfast and decided to call Regina to try to move their meeting.

"Hey, it's me, um Emma Swan." Emma said after Regina picked up the phone.

"Miss Swan, how nice of you to surprise me by calling me while I am attending the class." the brunette replied with low voice, trying not to distract the old man from teaching.

"Uh, sorry. I'll call you later then." Emma felt ashamed, she really didn't want to cause any trouble but was glad that even though Regina could face consequences she answered.

"No, no, it's fine. The professor is almost completely deaf. Now tell me what do you need?" Regina tried to reassure the blonde. The smile crept on her face on the thought of Emma thinking about her.

"Um, OK. I was wondering can we move our shift for earlier today. Maybe around noon. I have some plans and I want to have enough time to get ready. We will still do the 5-hour patrol." she sat on the couch and run her free hand through the golden locks.

"No problem, actually I have some plans too, so moving our meeting would be perfect." said Regina, wondering about Emma's plans.

"That's great. So, what time should I pick you up?" Emma shivered on the brunettes low, honey-like, seductive voice and tried to pull herself together.

"I'll be out from here around 11:45, maybe you could come here." the older woman suggested.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there. I am so sorry, but I have to ask. Are your plans for tonight, by any chance, involving strip-club baccalaureate party?" asked Emma remembering about Ruby telling her about Regina's acceptance.

"Yes, how did you know?" the shorter-haired woman asked.

"Ruby sent the invitations. She told me that you said yes and tried to hook me up with your phone number." Emma answered, embarrassed.

"Wow, well that's awkward. I mean the number thing, because you already have mine. So, will I see you tonight at the party?" Regina was thinking she was making small talk, but the she was flirting, big time.

"Yeah, definitely. I wouldn't miss it for the world." the blonde replied. Regina could hear Emma's smile over the phone.

"Good. Just to be clear you are coming to pick me up here, right?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah. See you soon. Bye. And please, call me Emma." Emma reminded.

"OK, Emma, bye." Regina said and with flush on her cheeks and huge grin across her face she ended the call.

…

"You aren't like coming with us?" Maleficient asked shocked. Regina always carpooled with her and Katherine.

"No, Emma- um, miss. Swan is picking me up here today. We moved the meeting earlier." the brunette answered, her cheeks turned soft pink.

"I would like to see the woman you like couldn't stop talking about since like yesterday." Katherine demanded, slightly annoyed because no one is better for her friend except for Danielle.

"Yes, Regina, we like need to see her." Maleficient jumped in.

"Um, all right. She will be here any minute now." Regina tried to look calm, but she was very nervous. Why? She didn't know.

Emma parked the car and when she failed to find the brunette she dialed her number again.

"Um, hi. It's Emma. Where are ya?" the blonde asked over the phone.

"In front of the entrance. You know, you don't always have to say who you are. I have caller ID." Regina smiled. That smile didn't go unnoticed.

"Noted." the blonde started walking forward " Hey, I see you. I'm next to the billboard, waving at you." Emma saw the brunette standing in between two blonde girls, she really stood out. Beside, she was breathtaking in her black slacks and white button-up shirt.

"Now I see you too." the brunette hung up and motioned her head toward the blonde "There she is."

"OMG! Why the red jacket?" Katherine started when she saw Emma.

"I sure hope it's like expensive." Maleficient continued.

"Mal, stop!" the brunette wanted to defend Emma. The officer was good, kind, funny and smart. Regina always wore designer outfits, but since she met Emma, even thought it was the day before, and hearing her side of the story she found herself losing interest in spending so much money on her clothes.

"Why should I? It is like her fault that she put that thing on." Maleficient said with disgust.

"I am serious. Knock it off!" Regina whispered and turned to face Emma completely with her slightly pinkish cheeks "Hey, Emma!"

"Hi Regina, hi guys. I'm Emma." the blonde introduced herself to two girls standing next to the brunette with her hands in her pockets.

"Maleficient." one answered not amused.

"Katherine." the second continued copying the other women's facial expression.

"Oh, sorry, these are my friends." Regina stated pointing her thumbs toward the girls standing on each of her sides not tearing her look from the blonde in front of her.

"It's very nice to meet both of you." Emma smiled and then look at the brunettes dark eyes "Ready to go."

"Yeah. See ya guys later." the pair started walking away. Regina was smiling because she was with Emma and because she forgot to talk "upper class".

"Bye. Is she like starting to talk like white trash poor people." Katherine asked her blonde friend.

"I think so." the girls watched the pair walking really close to each other. If they didn't know any better they would think that Regina and Emma were dating.

…

"So, you met my friends, I met your friends. Ya know that the parents are next, right?" Emma joked. She really liked the closeness between them.

"Ha, ha… What are you implying." Regina picked up the joke, but decided to go with it.

"I'm just pointing the obvious. We had a coffee date, desert date, lunch date, now I'm picking you up for another one." the blonde smiled and she gazed at the brunette while walking.

"We are not dating." the brunette punched Emma's upper arm with wide grin across her face. _Although I would like to! _She thought to herself

"No, of course not." Emma stated before she opened the yellow car door. _But I want to so bad. _The blonde wished in her mind.

"You know, I am starting to like this wreck of a car." Regina said sitting in the car.

"Yeah, it has that effect on people." the blonde replied starting the car.

…

The girls were at the diner, on their lunch break, sitting across from each other, waiting for Ruby to take their order.

"Hi, ya guys. How are you?" Ruby asked, standing next to the table with notepad in her hands.

"Hi, Ruby, good, thank you. How's it going with you?" Regina answered. She shocked by the waitress's ridiculously short skirt and her halfway unbuttoned blouse.

"Not bad. So, what can I get you?" the redhead smiled.

"Can I have French toasts, please, and coffee." the brunette replied few seconds later.

"Sure thing. You Emma? Usual, right?" Ruby already started writing down the blondes order.

"You know me well, Rubes." Emma answered but her gaze turned toward sound.

There was a _DING_ on the door and the fair brunette appeared in the diner. Ruby looked at that direction and Regina noticed the smile on the redheads face.

"Who's that?" the brunette asked after she looked at the girl slowly walking toward their booth.

"That's Belle. Would you mind if she joined us?" Emma wanted Ruby and Belle back together, they were perfect for each other.

"Not at all." Regina replied with the smile on her face.

…

It was around 8PM. Regina was standing outside of her house waiting for her friends to pick her up for the party. She was leaning onto Sidney's car and thinking about her day today. She learned a lot about Belle and Ruby, and their relationship. She confirmed Emma's , Belle's and Ruby's presence at the party and she noted everything she learned about the police work for her assignment. She was so involved in her thoughts of Emma that she didn't even bother to feel angry about her mother cheating on her father. She haven't noticed the car pulling over until she heard girls voice.

"Regina, darling, you look ravishing." said Katherine snapping the brunette into reality.

"Thanks Katherine." Regina replied after she slid onto the backseat of the car. And they took off.

The brunette was wearing strapless blood-red dress that gave almost nothing to imagination. The length of the dress was only slightly beneath half of her thighs and her cleavage was out for the world to see.

…

Emma was in the car with Belle and Ruby on the backseat. They were really close to each other. Emma knew that Ruby will not cheat on her boyfriend but was still worried about his feelings. They were talking about Ashley. She couldn't come, it was the middle of the week and she had to be with her baby. Then Ruby started the conversation about Regina. She and Belle were talking about how nice she is and how he would be great for Emma. Emma felt really uncomfortable, her face was red from the mention of the brunettes name. Emma also thought that Regina would be perfect for her, but she was afraid to admit it.

They walked into the club and were immediately greeted by Aurora and her little tiara. The club was dark and the music was really loud. Emma could feel her heart bumping at the rhythm of the bas. It was closed party so the people present were all friends of the future bride. There were dancer and waiters everywhere wearing almost nothing.

The group was seated on the right side of the catwalk, because the table in the front of it was reserved for the bride-to-be. The trio ordered their drinks and with small talk over the loud thumping of the music they were waiting the show to start.

Regina and the two blondes walked in the building only couple minutes after the trio. Aurora greeted them and she looked so much happy. Regina tried to find the certain blonde in the club but failed. She forgot to look toward the catwalk. Katherine picked the table on the left side of the runway because the one on the right was occupied. Regina took a seat and her eyes wondered onto the person stationed directly across from her.

Emma saw Regina and tried to be a bit romantic, she smiled and waved her hand in the most seductive kind of way. The brunette grinned and thanked God for that dress she had picked.

…

The music was even louder now when the male strippers were hanging on the poles in nothing but the red tongs filled with one-dollar bills. Every girl in the club was smiling and looking at the show. Well, almost every.

Belle and Ruby gave each other their undivided attention, while Emma and Regina were sitting next to each other leaning extremely close so they could talk over really loud music. The pair weren't playing for the straight team so they weren't really interested in the dancers. They gave then couple bucks, don't give me wrong, but they weren't giving that much attention to them.

The music suddenly stopped and the man started speaking. It was Mr. Gold, the owner of the club.

"Now, our young bride-to-be was worried about some of her friends not being satisfied enough so she decided to spice things up a bit. Could Miss Emma Swan and Miss Regina Mills take a seat on the center of the room. On that big couch right there." he pointed "so the surprise lap-dance could start?"

As if on cue Emma and Regina both looked at each other, on the big sofa and then on the woman who was standing in front of it. She had titan-blonde hair, full blood-red lips, golden bra and matching tong. She was standing in 5-inch-fuck-me heals. The pair looked very confused when the dancer started moving her right forefinger in come-here motion.

* * *

*Please review, and ask whatever you want. The next chapter: LAP-DANCE!


	8. Chapter 8-Sexy silk

You've changed me!

Chapter 8-Sexy silk

* * *

*I am really sorry for delaying this chapter but I hope it's worth it.

* * *

Please review and if you have any questions or suggestions just say it.

The pair looked very confused when the dancer started moving her right forefinger in come-here motion.

"Well fuck!" Emma said as she stood up and gave Regina a hand to stand up.

"Language, Emma." Regina replied while standing up with blondes help.

They were seated on the small couch, they were so close to each other that their thighs were touching. The heat started rising the moment they legs connected. Regina's bare leg and Emma's covered with dark denim. The blonde dancer was standing right in front of them when the music started.

All light went off, all except one, the one which was on dancer. Music started and the artist started swaying her hips in the rhythm while one hand was in her hair and another going all over her torso.

Emma was feeling really hot right now. She glanced on Regina with the corner of her eye and saw totally calm and incredibly sexy.

_Boy, I will be your sexy silk_

_Wrap me around, ʹround, ʹround, ʹround_

She turned to Emma and slowly started walking toward her with her hips swaying. Regina looked at the interaction between the two and she saw Emma with her wide eyes and slightly open mouth. She just wanted to kiss her, but she thought that that wouldn't be such a good idea.

Emma was really uncomfortable. Don't get me wrong, this wasn't her first lap-dance, but Regina right next to her, with her bare leg touching hers. She was really turned on, tor because of the dancer, but because of Regina.

_I'll be your pussycat licking your milk_

_Right now, down, down, down_

The dancer grabbed Emma's kneels and parted her legs, she positioned herself in between the officers legs and moved her head from Emma's face to her groin, and back up, never breaking the eye contact. Emma felt something in the pit of her stomach when the girl was hovering above her center and could only imagine the brunette on that position. She sighed and the brunette noticed that. Regina felt her blood boil. She never was jealous type, but this, this was over the line.

_Oh, a kiss can last all night!_

_You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite_

The danced bit her lip as she looked into green lust-filled eyes. Emma saw the blonde bit her lip, and moved her glance to her lips, but she didn't see it seductive. The brunette felt neglected because the dancer gave her attention to the blonde next to her, and was little pissed due to the blonde's reaction to the dancers biting her lip.

_(Aww, yeah)_

_But oh no no no_

_Woah whoa go_

_Slow baby don't _

_Ohhhh!_

Dancer moved away and stood in front of the pair, touching herself boobs, belly, hips, thighs and eventually her sweet spot while making her orgasm face. Emma sighed at the lost of the contact with the artist and moved her arm next to her, accidently touching the brunette's pinkie with her own. Regina felt new contact with the blonde but didn't move her hand, she just left it there.

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa boy you're gonna win!_

_Say ʹyeah, yeah, yeahʹ you're under my skin_

_I got butterflies within_

_Ohhhh!_

The dancer broke the contact between Emma and Regina's legs. She stationed herself there, and leaned toward Regina shoving her breasts only one inch from her face. Regina felt colder at the loss of Emma's contact but instantly blushed at the closeness of the dancer's boobs and wondered how do Emma's boobs look like. However she didn't move her hand from Emma's. Emma was super jealous, because Regina was looking at the blondes boobs like they were the only one on the world. The dancers hips were swaying but she didn't noticed. Her blood was boiling.

_I think I like you!_

The dancer stood up and moved in front of Regina. The brunette was slightly relieved, so was Emma.

_Will you be my medicine man?_

_Put your hand on my chest_

_Feel the bump, bump, bump, bump_

_Will you be my sugar rush?_

_Make me get high with just one touch_

The artist straddled Regina with her breasts again in the brunettes face. She started rubbing her ass on the brunette's upper half of the thighs in the bass rhythm. Regina really couldn't see anything else than two lumps in front of her face. She pushed her legs together as soon she felt the contact. She is shy and doesn't like to be touched when she doesn't want it. Emma was envious like she never was before. She just had hard time seeing Regina staring in those boobs, and did she just pushed her legs together? She couldn't believe that Regina enjoyed that.

_A kiss can last all night!_

_You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite_

_(Aww, yeah) _

_But on no no no_

_Whoa whoa go_

_Slow baby don't_

_Ohhhh!_

Now was Emma's turn to get sparkly breasts in her face, and she couldn't complain, but still couldn't see what made the brunette stare at them so intensely. Regina was, again, feeling neglected and one thing she could do now was to wish that Emma thinks the same thing that was on her mind while the breasts were almost touching her face.

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa boy you're gonna win!_

_Say ʹyeah, yeah, yeahʹ you're under my skin_

_I got butterflies within_

_Ohhhh!_

The dancer pulled away and stood in front of them both with her ass on the display. She bent down and slowly, slowly straightening up. The girls were looking at the swaying form in front of them but weren't exactly paying attention. Their thoughts were going like crazy about the person they were sitting next to. They were still connected with their hands. They were comfortable like that.

_I think I love you_

The dancer turned around and walked toward the sitting blonde.

_Now let's play a little game_

_(Whoa)_

She straddled Emma, facing her completely.

_Close your eyes and count to five_

_(One, two, three)_

With left hand she closed Emma's mouth. The officer didn't realize that her mouth were open. Regina felt jealous due to the contact between two blondes.

_Open your mouth for me sugar_

_(Yeah, come on)_

The dancer repositioned herself on the brunette, her hands on Regina's kneels.

_Just a little more, yeah, yeah, that's right_

_(Whoa)_

She started bucking her hips in the rhythm.

_Yeah, I can feel it baby, can you?_

_Ohhh!_

The dancer stood up and sat on the chair in front of the couch.

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa boy you're gonna win!_

_Say ʹyeah, yeah, yeahʹ you're under my skin_

_I got butterflies within_

_Ohhhh!_

The artist widened her legs and started touching herself all over her body. Not one part of it went untouched. The pair knew this song and realized that the end is just around the corner, and felt slight relief.

_I think I love you_

The dancer stood up and started walking toward the backstage.

The music was finally over and the lights were turned on. Every single person in that club clapped for the incredible show that the blonde gave to the pair on the little couch. Every girl- gay, bi or straight -was amused and pleased at the end.

"I feel really hot right now." the brunette said fanning herself with her open palms.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. You should go outside, it might help." the blonde suggested.

"As long as you come with me." Regina replied with smirk across her face. _Oh my god, am I flirting with her?_

"I'm right behind you." Emma replied. _Wow, look at that smile, I would like to kiss it off._

…

The pair stood outside of the club. Regina was leaning on the car and Emma was in front of her.

"That was something. Am I right?" Emma was referring to the dancer, just few moments before.

"Yeah. I was just wondering how she came up with that idea?" Regina asked no one in particular.

"I think I know." the blonde remembered the happening from few months ago.

"Really?" the brunette asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I told August that I never had a lap-dance and he promised me one." Emma admitted with smile on her face, staring in those brown eyes.

"That's a good friend." the brunette returned the stare and bit her lower lip slightly.

"Right. They just look so happy together, don't they?" Emma asked enviously.

"Yes, seeing them kind of makes me want to be in a relationship again." Regina dropped her gaze on her hands.

"Tell me about it. They are so perfect for each other. Do you want to tell me something about your past relationship?" Emma hesitated a bit but decided to push her luck hoping not to get slapped in the face.

"Well, it is really hard for me to talk about it. She… my ex… cheated on me with the man I introduced her to and I found out later that Killian wasn't the only one." the brunette answered to the question looking at her feet. It was quite easy opening up to the blonde in front of her.

"Hold on! Killian, as in Auroras ex, Killian?" Emma was taken aback by that.

"Yup! So, how about you? What happened to you?" Regina was interested in what happened with blonde that made her lose her faith in love.

"It's really dark part of my life. I fell madly in love and was asked to flee the country for her. I almost got arrested because she was some grand thief. I tried to kill myself, but, as you can see, I failed." the blonde started slowly, with hurt in her tone, but finished with smirk.

"That really _is_ dark." the brunette never actually thought that Emma would do such a thing.

"I know. I'm just happy that that's far behind me." Emma replied sincerely.

"Me too. Should we go inside. They might be worried." Regina said with a soft smile.

"After you, milady." the blonde stated and motioned her arm toward the door.

"Thank you, kind gentlewoman." Regina pushed herself off of car and passed the officer, only inches away from her.

…

Ruby and Belle noticed that Emma and Regina went outside and decided to talk about that with Emma when she is alone. They loved them together and they knew that they would be perfect for each other even though the blonde and the brunette don't see that. Maybe some words of encouragement will do the trick.

The rest of the night was pretty great. They danced, drank, talked and laughed while the loud music bumped. All of them saw some incredible chemistry between Emma and Regina and didn't want to interrupt.

At the end of the night the blonde told Regina that she would pick her up in front of her house at 2 PM sharp on which the brunette nodded. They said their farewells and hugged before parting and going their separate ways.

…

"You should go for it." said Ruby from the back of the yellow bug which was on the way to drop Belle home.

"Sorry, what?" Emma asked confused, she really had no idea about what was Ruby talking about.

"She said that you should act on your feelings for Regina." Belle interrupted from the front seat.

"I don't have feelings for Regina. Who told you that I have feelings for Regina, because I don't have feelings for Regina." the blonde said in one breath. She had feelings for her but wasn't ready to let anybody know. The other two girls didn't bought it.

"You are lying, and you know I know that you're lying," the redhead said, not amused with the blonde at the moment.

"She's right, Emma. You are so obvious when you are lying." the brunette chimed in.

"I know but, what if she isn't feeling the same. I can't be rejected. I'm not ready for rejection." Emma was really afraid about that and that would probably open another window to her dark place.

"She isn't going to reject you. I am positive that she feels the same." Ruby assured her. She could sense the brunette's feelings.

"You guys really think so?" Emma was trying to find some gimps of hope.

"Yes, we do!" Ruby replied with the biggest grin that the blonde ever saw.

"Go for it, we got your back." Belle spoke up turning her head to look at the blondes eyes.

"I'll think about that." Emma said before stopping the bug in front of the Belles house.

…

"Oh my God, have you seen what she was wearing?" Maleficiet said continuing to talk about Ruby as they drove Regina home who didn't said a word in the car.

"Yes, of course. I can't believe that." Katherine was the dumb one in this "friendship".

"And that Emma!" Mal stated again.

"Yes, I can't believe that either." again Katherine couldn't form her own opinion.

"HEY, STOP!" Regina yelled. She really didn't like to gossip about those people, she like almost every person at the party, but when it comes to Emma she couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, look who decided to speak." Maleficient said with words full of sarcasm.

"Stop talking shit about Emma, about them." the only brunette in the car stated with her firm tone thet said do NOT mess with me now.

"Why do you care about what we are talking about." the dominant blonde asked.

"Yes, why." the blonde parrot next to her repeated.

"I like them!" Regina answered matter-of-factly with her still-firm voice.

"You mean, you like Emma?" was the question that came from Maleficient.

"So what if I do?" the brunette countered, avoiding the question that couldn't have more obvious answer.

"Honey, you belong with Danielle. You can't possibly see yourself with someone like_ Emma_." Maleficient was really trying to figure out why would she be with the blonde when she could be with Danielle.

"Well, I do, and you can't do anything about that." Regina was really frustrated right now addressing to Maleficient.

"Maybe we can." she replied as she stopped the car on the brunettes driveway.

"Try!" was the last word Regina spoke before she slammed the car door shut and marched into the house.

* * *

*The first kiss will happen really soon. Stay tuned.


End file.
